


If Wishes Were Stars

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Master of Death Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If all of their wishes were stars then they would have an entire galaxy to themselves. </p><p>But as it is, their wishes are adopted from others, prophesies that shone full of hope for some bit condemned  another. Deals that made even the most ambitious happy, but all too soon dragged them in to the depths of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Wishes Were Stars

\---

If all of their wishes were stars then they would have an entire galaxy to themselves. 

But as it is, their wishes are adopted from others, prophesies that shone full of hope for some bit condemned another. Deals that made even the most ambitious happy, but all too soon dragged them in to the depths of hell. 

They don't make all wishes come true, no. That have others goals and others aims, they have others happiness. 

But for them?

For the saviour and the demon? 

For the master and the king? 

For them they have scars from misadventures of a hidden world, memories full of regret from lives. These lives were almost but never forgotten. 

They know better than to wish. 

They learnt what their wishes could bring and they learnt that lesson the hard way. And they'll never make that mistake again. 

\---


End file.
